The Daily Life Of Stand And Harmon Users
by BluKrown
Summary: Each chapter holds a single day in the life of a specific couple from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (therefore there will be over laps in couples) By all means, skip the chapters and ships you don't want to read, these can be seen as oneshots in one big book of satisfying fluff.
1. Rohan and Josuke

Daily life w/ R J

6:00 am

The alarm on the side of the bed goes off. Blaring and causing the two men slight discomfort, causing one to lift a pillow over and press on his head to try to ignore the alarm, while the other pressed the off button.

Josuke Higashikata, with his old-fashioned delinquent hair a mess of hair spray, gel and pins. He regretted not showering before bed.

He turned to the other man in the bed, who still hid under the pillow, trying to sleep further.

"Rohan," the teenager whined at the adult, "Get up."

He saw the neck that connect to the head under the pillow move in a shaking motion.

A murmur emitted from the pillar saying something along the lines of, "I don't need to."

Josuke gave a mischievous grin and crawled on top of Rohan, then pressing his face onto the other end of the pillow.

"Get up. I want you to make me breakfast." He muttered into the pillow.

"Piss off." The other groaned, turning onto his side. "You're a big boy, you know how to make your own breakfast."

Josuke clicked his tongue, tugging the pillow away from the adult and throwing it off the bed.

Still on top of the shorter adult, Josuke stated defiantly, "Don't care. I wanted to see you before I left for school."

A uncharacteristic whine came from Rohan as he tugged a hand through his own hair, his eyes still shut closed. "As I said, you big enough to make it yourself, didn't your mum ever tell you to-"

He was interrupted by a kiss and a rather breathy, "Please?"

Rohan opened one heavily lidded eye, his black eyes looking to the half-Japanese's pouting.

There ones one of the most painful of sighs before Rohan said, "Fine. Just get off me you delinquent."

Josuke crawled off the other, grinning, pleased by the other's agreement and called out as he got up, "Don't you mean sexy delinquent?"

"Only on a good day." Rohan muttered, answered by a pillow to the face.

Josuke looked around the room to look for his uniform. Pieces of clothing followed a trail from the lounge room to the bedroom. And Josuke groaned at the pain it would be to clean it all up, as Rohan would make him do it anyway.

I'm just his boxers, Josuke pulled on his under shirt but folded the rest of the clothes up, deciding to have a shower before leaving.

6:24 am

"Rohan, get up dammit." Josuke called, drying his hair with a towel.

His hair stayed flat on his face, even covering his eyes as of the length of his bangs.

He heard the creak of the bed and deliberate stomping of feet as Rohan came into the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of one eye and the other under his sweater to scratch his lower back.

"Why do you even have to be up this early, such a waste of sleep." Rohan muttered as he pulled eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Well, the hair needs time to style. It take time to look as good as I do." Josuke puffed out his chest in pride.

Rohan a 'hmph' sound under his breath as he turned on the kettle. Leaning over the kitchen bench to touch the soft and floppy hair, not tortured by spray or racked through with a comb. "You look better with out it."

He leaned and pecked Josuke on the lips before pulling away with a sly grin.

With a pink flush creeping up his cheeks, Josuke gave a bitter look, "I hope that's not an insult to the hair Rohan."

Rohan shrugged, hearing the kettle boil as he said, "Take it as you please."

7:30 am

Josuke came into the room with his hair set in its overtly pompadour esc style and in his uniform.

He seemed slightly annoyed as he couldn't find his school bag.

Rohan, however, found it dumped in the lounge room, where he had seen Rohan when he came home.

Rohan rolled his eyes and gave it over to his boyfriend. "Look after your things idiot."

Josuke gave a guilty smile as he sheepishly thanked him.

For a moment there was silence.

This had been the first time Josuke had slept over on a weekday.

In fact, it had surprised Rohan when Josuke came over, although he had a key, Josuke didn't usually meet up until Friday, where he could spend the whole evening and next day with Rohan.

"I'll um . . . See you later . . ." Josuke seemed rather abash.

He couldn't help but think, Dammit, it feels like we're a normal couple.

Rohan gave a awkward smile bash, seeming to have the same thoughts.

"Yeah, see you. Don't get into too much trouble." He said before kissing Josuke on the cheek.

Josuke seemed to go out of his way at this moment, he leaned in to return the kiss, but Rohan pushed him out the door, nearly causing him to trip.

"Hey, watch it." He called back, not much angered by him as he realised Rohan was still in his sweater and boxers.

8:00 am

Josuke met with Koichi and Okuyasu at the gate to the school. Both greeting him along with passive calls from nearby admirers.

All three headed to class, talking and laughing at and with each other.

Josuke often looking forward to getting back home.

Rohan sat down to look over the manga chapter he had finished two days ago.

His manager visiting at 5 to pick up the manuscript.

Rohan couldn't help but look forward to 4, when Josuke would return.

1:00 pm

Rohan slurped his bowl of noodles as he looked over his sketches he did on his last trip. None were inspiring.

Rohan gave a sigh, whisking he could take a look again at Koichi's pages, but he knew Josuke would give him hell if he did.

Pushing his finished bowl away, he hoped Josuke had at least appreciated the food he would get for his lunch.

Josuke grinned happily at his lunch, specially made by Rohan this morning while he was getting ready.

He wasn't sure if Rohan was born with a talent of cooking, and although he wasn't no Tonio Trussardi, he wasn't sure if he was born with the talent or it was due to his Stand.

Okuyasu awed at the food, his mouthwatering with envy. Beginning to beg, thinking his mother cooked it, asking if he could have his own the next week.

Obviously Josuke refused. As if he would let anyone else experience a home cooked lunch by the person he liked.

3:30 pm

Koichi and Okuyasu were offering a early dinner at Trattoria Trussardi, but as much as Josuke would usually leap at getting a free meal, he declined the offer.

Koichi asked why and Josuke gave a half-hearted excuse about Mr Jospeh wanting him to babysit Shizuka.

Josuke had a feeling Koichi was catching on, and although he wasn't expressly spouting he was dating the famous mangaka Rohan Kishibe, they hadn't decided to outright disagree with rumours that they were.

Either way, Josuke beat the other two out of the gate on the way out, the common farewells by the female students following him in his wake.

4:00 pm

"I'm home!" Josuke called out energetically as he walked through the door.

He heard a faint 'hey' from down the hall, in Rohan's study.

Josuke properly left his school bag at the door, taking off his school uniform top but keeping his yellow undershirt on.

He quickly walked to the study, where he saw Rohan sitting in his chair at his desk, his head turned to the door.

Rohan gave a smile, "Welcome home."

Josuke gave a wide grin as he went to hug and kiss the cheek of his boyfriend.

5:10 pm

Rohan spoke formally to the suited man sitting across from him. His face serious.

The manager looked through the manga manuscript with minimum effort. Obviously pleased by the effortless work Rohan displayed in his work.

The manager how ever spoke further with the mangaka, asking questions on other business issues.

Rohan continued to listen but looked to the door of his bedroom to see Josuke peeping through the crack.

Josuke had begged for Rohan to let him listen in. But he refused, stating he would take up time and too many questions would be asked.

"The quicker this meeting is over, the more time I have. That's what you want isn't it?" Josuke remembered Rohan's teasing words when the adult warned of the meeting to occur.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He wanted to see Rohan in business mode, but however wished to be alone with him.

Rohan could see the slight childish anger in the high schooler peeping through the door and gave him a look that said, 'Don't do anything that'll make me want to kill you Higashikata Josuke.'

5:30 pm

The front door closed, and Josuke finally opened the door to the room. Coming out to see a tired Rohan.

"Good work Rohan-sensei." Josuke spoke as Rohan leaned into Josuke chest with his common sigh.

"I wish I could just mail it off. I could usually be out looking at references if I didn't have to hand it in." He murmured.

Although Josuke heard Rohan complain about his job, he knew the man enjoyed his work.

After all, seeing Rohan's look as he worked made Josuke's heart skip a beat.

"You looked pretty cool doing all that work." Josuke murmured his thoughts.

Rohan looked up at Josuke with a rather dubious look on his face but Josuke's eyes looked away, feeling rather embarrassed by the things he just said.

"I don't know what sort of eyes you have." Rohan replied while kissing Josuke's lower jawline. "But thanks."

Josuke returned the kiss but on Rohan's forehead. However he felt unsatisfied by it, kissing him on the lips straight afterwards.

Rohan's arms wrapped around Josuke's waist as he pressed into the kiss where in things got steamier.

Josuke's hands came to cup Rohan's cheeks as he left his lips and moved along Rohan's jawline and down his neck.

"Which one do you want first, dinner or me?" Rohan asked in a smirk.

Josuke hid in the other's neck and whined, "Don't make me choose~"

6:00 pm

Josuke knew they would never have dinner at the rate they were going. So he paused the whole thing at the front door for Rohan's delicious western dinner.

He gladly finished his first serving and going for seconds before Rohan could finish half of his.

Rohan would complain, but it felt nice to cook for more then one, and leftovers were always brought home with Josuke or left in the freezer anyway.

As both began to finish their meals they talk more. Josuke excusing school with the usual, "Nothing much, just study." And Rohan would answer back with a sarcastic, "Nothing much, just drawing and writing. You know, the usual." He said mockingly.

Josuke bitterly took up both of their plates to wash, wanting to reply to the snippiness but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

7:00 pm

They had argued.

Neither Josuke nor Rohan had a clue what it was that started it, but neither was talking. Josuke fumed silently, bitterly doing his homework in the lounge room.

While Rohan fumed as he silently read his book, sitting on the couch in the lounge room.

Perhaps it was due to how large the house was, as if they could be in a completely different house from one side to the other, or the comfy and warmth of the lounge room, or just the bitter reality that even if they had argued, they loved each other's company.

The old grandfather clock ticked away and Josuke looked to see it had already been 3 hours since he had gotten home.

They hadn't had sex, only cuddled and chatted.

Although it wasn't Josuke's complete aim to have sex every night. Only getting to see his boyfriend once in a blue moon caused him to want to enjoy the time he had.

Rohan, of course, discreetly felt the same.

"Sorry." Josuke muttered. Feeling utterly defeated as he gave away the high ground.

Rohan looked at the teen, who's back was to him.

For a moment there was silence, as Rohan thought while Josuke began to feel Rohan would bring out his cold shoulder.

"Sorry too." Came a voice from the couch.

Josuke turned in slight shock to see Rohan hiding behind his novel.

He crawled over to the couch where he tried to take the book away but Rohan seemed to continue to hide his face from the other.

For a moment there was a tussle, as Josuke gave up on taking the book as to trying to catch Rohan's eye instead, moving his head around the perimeter to find an opening.

With a annoyed grunt, Josuke got onto the couch and sat on Rohan's lap.

Pressing him in the couch as he ducked under the boom to succeed in catching and seeing Rohan's face.

Rohan's face was red. A slightly guilty look of 'It was probably me who started it.' Stuck out on his usual smug face.

Josuke gave his own mocking smile as he gave Rohan a smooch on the cheek.

"Get off!" Rohan yelled, trying to act as if he was still angry with the teenager.

"You know you love me Rohan." Josuke said playfully. Holding Rohan's arms above his head and sitting on his lap, causing no exit for Rohan to leave.

"No I don't, idiot." He retorted, his cheeks aflame.

"Yes you do." Josuke taunted. Kissing the other's forehead. Lifting one hand to stroke his hair but forgetting he was restricting Rohan's hand.

Josuke fearfully swore as Rohan pulled at Josuke's cheek, causing him to fall onto the floor, followed by Rohan.

There was a thud and a grunt as Josuke found himself under the mangaka.

Rohan's cheeks were no longer that of a tomato, but he still showed his anger by flicking Josuke on the forehead with his finger.

With a yelp Josuke complained and apologised. "I give up. You win."

Rohan crossed his arms, now sitting on Josuke's lap this time. Feeling victorious.

For a moment there was a healthy silence, both looking at each other with slight anger, but most washed over with sheepish affection.

Josuke managed to lift his upper body, not moving Rohan's spot as he sat upright.

Josuke smiled as he kissing Rohan's cheek, then the other. "I do though . . ." Josuke mumbled.

Rohan made a noise of confusion where with a moment of deliberate silence Josuke uttered, "I love you . . . I mean."

Rohan sunk in Josuke's lap, nuzzling into his neck, his hands holding the upper back part of his shirt. "I love you too."

9:15 pm

The full moon shone through the large bedroom window. Lighting the night and the bedroom in a cold dark light, but yet didn't effect the warm bed where both of the men lay embraced in a warm cuddle.

"Did we leave the clothes on the floor again?" Josuke murmured. His fingers fiddling with Rohan's hands they interlocked.

Rohan gave a deliberate sigh, "Probably. I don't see why we don't just strip when we get here though . . ."

He felt Josuke shrug. "It's hotter if we do it on the go. Don't you think?"

"I guess. It's just a pain in the ass in the morning." Rohan murmured, getting up.

Josuke gave a groan as his boyfriend got up.

Seeming to understand Josuke's pining he just said he was closing the curtains.

Josuke sat up to see Rohan with only his boxers on.

His thin frame seemed thinner in the light, his headband on the floor somewhere between the bedroom and the lounge caused Rohan's hair to flop in all directions, covering his ears yet not yet reaching his ears.

When Rohan closed the curtains, Josuke reached out through the new darkness and took Rohan's wrist tugging him to bed again.

"Impatient as always." Rohan muttered.

"Got to get it while it's not running Josuke said with a smile Rohan knew was there.

11:45 pm

The dull snoring woke a sleepy Rohan awake. Lifting himself on one arm.

Josuke and Rohan had one of each hand interlocked with the other's.

With the digital clock's light, Rohan could see the small bit of drool rolling down from Josuke's mouth. A soft snore coming from his open mouth.

Rohan looked at the thing in his bed for a moment as if he didn't know why this thing was his boyfriend. But then all of the time they spent together, all the memories, good or bad came into his mind.

Rohan clicked his tongue, moving a stray hair from Josuke's face as Rohan muttered. "Not like I would let you run either."

He leaned to kiss the high schooler's forehead, before nestling back in his pillow, his hands interlocked once again.


	2. Daily Life of Jotaro and Kakyoin

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em8:30 am/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The school bell rang loudly as people walked through the gates of the school towards the main /Everything was normal and tranquil, at least from the student's point of /Anyone else would be confused and weirded out by the sequels of female students as a particular first year entered the /Men either envied or were jealous, women either adoring or loving, or perhaps the opposite, as Jotaro Kujo /He was a man of presence, that's for sure. He hung his bag over his shoulder and had the other tucked into his pants /His broad shoulders and tough exterior brought assumption and excitement where ever he /Only a few moments after, there came another man. Although not as tall nor handsome as the previous, his kindness was famous and his overall friendly personality easily brought friends and admirers from all /Kakyoin Noriaki smiled and greeted his close friends as he entered. One girl seeming to be extra friendly, as to take his hand and tug him to the /Although he didn't shine like Jotaro, he still stood /Wouldn't it be ironic to think that these two knew each other, apart from being famous peers at their school?br /Kakyoin entered the school hall and reached Jotaro by the stairs, who was taking his sweet time getting to /Although Kakyoin's few friends avoided or fawned on the other, Kakyoin gave a smile and mouthed, "I can't wait for tonight."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em12:30 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The first part of the day went by like any other. Both of the boys seeming to act and be their normal selves. However, there was an eager excitement for the end of the /Lunch arrived, Kakyoin being asked to go with a friend to the cafeteria to get some food, and Jotaro going back to class after skipping a class or /Both of them saw the other before anyone else did. Perhaps out of their familiarity or for another /Both acted normal and yet, before they passed each other, they /"How are you Kujo-san?" Kakyoin gave a friendly /For a moment there was silence, and the friend Kakyoin was accompanying thought the worst, about to take Kakyoin by the shoulder and take running head start before the delinquent would reach /Instead, Jotaro let out a huff through his nose as he muttered, "Fine. Good things it's Friday."br /Kakyoin's smile widened, "Of course! I'm glad to hear it. Do you have any plans?"br /Once again Kakyoin's friend went to take Kakyoin to the nearest excite, the first floor window if they must, but yet again, a calm reply was /"Nothing really. A friend coming over, but nothing much other then that." Readjusting his /"I see." He nodded, understanding the gruff voice. "I hope you enjoy your weekend then."br /Kakyoin raised his hand in farewell, "Say hello to your friend for me."br /Jotaro nodded, walking in the opposite direction of the other. Silently going back to his /As soon as Jotaro was around the corner, Kakyoin's friend deflated in relief. "I thought we were dead meat."br /"Why would you think that?" Kakyoin asked, seemingly confused by the /"Why? Well . . . Because he's dangerous." The friend said cautiously. "He gets into fights all the time."br /"But that doesn't mean he fights anyone that says hello or is friendly to him." Kakyoin contradicted, "He's not as bad as you would think."br /Kakyoin began to start walking again, his friend standing in shock before snapping and following Kakyoin down the /"Your a wired one." He /"Now that's just mean." Kakyoin laughed, almost bemused by the half insult./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em3:30 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jotaro heard the calls and pines from the girls as they said their farewells to him at the gate to the /He didn't avoid them, as it would cause trouble /He listened and was silent as the girls one by one gave him gifts and offers for events over the weekend ahead. All confused with a short, 'I'm busy'.br /Most would think he was unsocial, but rather he was busy. Just with something that he wouldn't want to lose anytime not /Once he was alone, he began his journey home./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em3:40 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you sure I can leave?" Kakyoin asked, at the classroom door with his /"Don't worry about the rest, Kakyoin-kun. We'll finish this. Have a good weekend!" Said one of the students in charge of cleaning the /"Very well. You too!" Kakyoin called /Kakyoin hurried down the stairs, two steps at a time as he left the school behind. br /He was relieved the day was finished, he felt it was a final quest before unlocking the main event in a video game./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em4:00 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello?" Kakyoin called from the entrance. Then hearing sudden /The door opened to a beautiful foreign, middle-aged woman. She wore an apron and had her blonde, yet greying hair in a /"Ah, Kakyoin! It's lovely to see you." Holy Kujo said happily as she welcomed the high schooler in. "Jotaro said someone was coming over, but he didn't say who."br /"Sorry to intrude." Kakyoin said kindly as he entered and took off his /Jotaro Kujo was then there as Kakyoin entered the house. And Kakyoin gave a more friendly smile. "Hey."br /Jotaro nodded back, with a similar, "Hey."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em4:10 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jotaro shut the door of his bedroom closed. Kakyoin then dropped off his bag in the corner before feeling a hand at his chin turn /Soft lips kissed his own as Jotaro pecked Kakyoin's lips once the two boys were finally /There was silence between them, peaceful and fulfilling as neither felt a need to talk as their embrace told the other what they wanted to /They limited themselves however, knowing there was a chance an intrusive Holy would enter /They parted their lips from the other, giving enough time for breaths and a smile from the /Kakyoin was to engage in another kiss but was interrupted by /"Any tea, Kakyoin? Nothing to eat?"br /Kakyoin straightened and politely /"Welcome home Kakyoin, the place of no privacy." Jotaro said /Kakyoin giving an annoyed look before smiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em4:30 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The two had relaxed. The two sat together on the tatami floor and leaning against Jotaro's bed. Kakyoin was doing some work, while the Jotaro read a /The only sounds were from the kitchen where Holy was /Then, almost out of character, Jotaro asked, "Why are you so friendly to me at school?"br /Kakyoin lifted his head from his work to look to Jotaro, who was still visibly occupied by the /He responded curtly, returning to his work, "Because it's normal for me to be."br /"Doesn't mean to outwardly approach me." His partner /"What, did you want to be alone?" Kakyoin asked, mockingly. Presenting his more taunting and merciless /"No, just I'm seen as dangerous-" br /Kakyoin interrupted Jotaro's speech, "I, at least want to make you more approachable. Besides, maybe if your not such a bad boy, girls would stop going after you." He finished, fading off as if it would be such a good /"Not going to happen." Jotaro muttered, turning the /"Oh really?" Kakyoin asked, crawling to sit in Jotaro's /Kakyoin, with a goal and teases to use, he kissed Jotaro's forehead, lifting the messy yet well kept hair away from his forehead. br /"By the way," he murmured as he kissed Jotaro's face, "Where is my hello?"br /"What?" Jotaro muttered, half distracted by the touches of lips along his face, slowly going lower and lower, now caressing his /"Didn't I send my greetings to your," He lifted his hands into the air to quote the next word, " 'friend' who was coming over?"br /Kakyoin pulled his lips away to look around the room in a foolishly oblivious manner. "I don't see a friend apart from you boyfriend." He then pointed at /Jotaro then closed his book and moderately hit him on the head. "Don't make me kiss you." He /"Hm? What was that?" He leaned his ear towards Joataro'sbr /face, wanting to hear the defeat, but never received it. Instead, he received a tongue which licked his earlobe before being bitten by /"I'll beat you up." He said as he pulled away from the side of Kakyoin's head. Leaving the other flushed bright /Although there was room for a comeback, Kakyoin didn't give /Instead excepting the hand that directed his face to meet Jotaro' /Leaning to interlock their lips and yet stopped again, by Holy. It was dinner time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em7:20 pm/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Although they sat close to each other in Jotaro's room, he wasn't looking nor talking to his /They had finished dinner, and what Kakyoin had thought was an enjoyable dinner, Jotaro thought /"What did I do, Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked, starting to feel /"Nothing." Jotaro said, flipping to the next page in the book he was /"Come on. If it's something I've done, tell me." He wrapped his arms around Jotaro's shoulders as he dragged himself to Jotaro's front. "Come on. If you don't say anything it'll get worse."br /Jotaro clicked his tongue, closing his book to look at Kakyoin. Although it wasn't a death stare, Kakyoin knew well Jotaro wasn't /"You . . ." Jotaro let out a sigh. "You have a crush on my mum . . . Don't you?"br /There was silence for a moment, before Kakyoin let out a laugh. "Is that what you were angry about? Oh dear . . . I was getting worried."br /Jotaro glared at the other boy, "What's so funny?"br /"Well . . . Everyone in your family are all so attractive, it's kind of impossible not to." br /Jotaro stared Kakyoin down before asking, "Don't tell me your into my Gramps too?"br /Kakyoin, although settling down turned with a offended look. "Well, I wouldn't put it against myself."br /He then felt a flick on his forehead, causing him to yelp then cover his forehead. However, Jotaro then kissing the hands covering the hurt /"Don't start joking around. You're mine," He pointed to him, "Don't go forgetting it."/p 


End file.
